


Sorting Things Out

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar rises to the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Things Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juno_Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juno_Magic).



> Inspired by [juno_magic](http://juno_magic.livejournal.com/)'s challenge, [Your Hogwarts Letter](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yourhogwartsletter).

Edgar looked about at the dishes, the general disarray, and the horrified happiness on the face of his pretty, neglected wife, Edwina . . . and something went _snap!_ inside his mind. "Kids. _House_. Now!"

Eddie, Emma, Ernest, and Evangeline tumbled through the doorway, bringing more mess with them.

"Da?" asked Emma, always the bravest.

Edgar jerked his head in Edwina's direction while rising from his chair. "Congratulate yer Mum," he ordered, his Squib chest filling with pride. "She just got her Hogwarts letter, and by Merlin, we're going to sort ourselves out so that she can go to school!"

"Hurrah!"

"Oh, _Edgar_!"


End file.
